cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear Chronicle
"Gear Chronicle" (ギアクロニクル Giakuronikuru) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon. Units in this clan are themed around equipment and automatons powered by steam and gears, wearing industrial revolution inspired clothing (also referred to as Steampunk). Background What is Gear Chronicle? (October 27, 2014) It is an army that appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Led by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown. ---- What is Gear Chronicle? (October 31, 2014) "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Playstyle Gear Chronicle's theme is "Time Manipulation". The various gimmicks Gear Chronicle's playstyle utilizes are described as manipulating time itself. Originally the clan's primary focus was putting rear-guards on the bottom of their owner's deck as a form of field control and getting advantages when they do this, while using effects that prevent the opponent from calling guardians with a certain grade. Later the keyword Time Leap was introduced which allows a strong toolbox engine by swapping rearguards with others from the deck with one grade higher. By Time Leaping during the battle phase, this also alows the clan to do multiple attacks. The Zodiac Time Beasts add to this with effects that superior call directly from the deck and increasing their power in the presence of other allies. Their third mechanic involves binding the player's cards and gaining advantages from those bound cards. The Idea-drones aim to quickly bind Zodiac Time Beasts to use the effect of Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge Some cards in Gear Chronicle also have abilities that allow them to manipulate Stride to a more advanced degree than other clans, such as switching out one heart card for another or increasing the Grade of cards in your hand when paying the cost for Stride. Known/Notable Cardfighters *Chrono Shindou *Riku Ayato *Ryuzu Myoujin Design Races Themes Sets containing Gear Chronicle cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Gear Chronicle cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Gear Chronicle is one of two clans not to feature any cards with the Limit Break ability. *The Gearoids are named after the Sumerian kings (シュメール王名表), or an alteration thereof. *The kanji for the Pulsar series (刻獣 Kokujū) can be translated to "Time Beast". The word "Koku" here refers to the period of approximately two hours corresponding to one of the signs of the Chinese zodiacs. **The kanji for Metapulsar series (超刻龍 Chōkokuryū/超刻獣 Chōkokujū) means "Super Time Dragon/Beast", if their race is Gear Dragon/Gear Beast respectively. **The exception to this is Pulsar, Drastic Colossus, which is written (刻将 Kokushō), meaning "Time General". Category:Gear Chronicle